This invention relates to a ribbon changing mechanism for a typewriter and more particularly relates to a mechanism for lifting the ribbon vibrator to a ribbon changing position, opening the top portion of the ribbon passage of the ribbon vibrator and moving the top cover to an open position by depressing a push button, and when the top cover is manualy returned to its closed position, the ribbon vibrator is returned to its lowered non-printing position and the top portion of the ribbon passage is closed.